Hoodie
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Hoodie's Back Story; haven't you ever wondered why this guy is the way he is?


**Hoodie**

_**Have you ever wondered how the proxies Masky and Hoodie ever came to be? Why they follow Slender Man like dogs? Why are these two always said to be the weakest when **__**maybe **__**their stories are the hardest to live on? Maybe this was easier... Just know, these two have gone through a lot, and not just because Slender Man stocked them. **__****_

_**Please listen to this music video. **_**  
**

~xXx~

Storm clouds rolled in quickly, and a young boy maybe 13 years old went towards the school. His eyes were red, broken but he kept on a mask like face, to protect him. He had just lost his mother, the only person who completely understood him. His mother seemed to be the only person who was there for him and not just because she was his mom, she actually loved him.

And now, now she was dead.

The young boy kept his eyes to the ground as he walked down the hallway of his high school. He remembered the way her eyes would brighten when she would see him, who she was always smiling and would drop everything just for him. The boy wiped his eyes quickly before he started to cry again. His mother was dead, he needed to get over it because at this school, tears were for the weak and if you were weak, you were a nobody.

To make things worse however, the boy dropped his books. He went to pick them up but someone pushed him into the lockers causing him to hit his head. The boy groaned softly, and then heard the laughter of people who had watched, but the loudest one was the one who pushed him. He looked down, picking up his books quickly and then rushed off, the boy needed to get somewhere he could let the tears roll down his cheeks. They were already forming, so he kept his eyes to the ground.

_Mom...why did you have to go?_ The boy, Chris, wondered. He pushed the thoughts away quickly because it was no use to cry, the strong didn't cry. He wiped his eyes and soon, the bell rang and he went towards his first class which happened to be French. He kept his eyes to the desk, trying to pay attention yet be strong. Even if his mother was gone, he still had to go on.

When class was over, the teacher called Chris over. He got up, leaving his stuff on the desk, and well his back was turned, and some kids wrote something on his papers which were a project he was working on. He glanced at the papers, and sighed before he walked up to the teacher. He didn't want to look at her, but she made him. "Chris, are you okay? I heard about your mother...I'm sorry about that," she said.

He didn't believe her, but he nodded. She said that if he wanted, he could come any time to talk to her. He muttered thanks, and went to get his stuff. He saw that the boys had written all over his stuff that he was in love with dicks. It took everything not to break down and cry. Chris grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the room towards his next class which was Science. Things got worse because they had a sub, which meant that the class went crazy. He did everything to pay attention but because he sat in the front, people threw everything at him. Once, he was hit in the head with a pen.

The teacher seen it but said nothing, and then it got worse.

When that bell rang for break, Chris grabbed his stuff and took his time getting it. Some kids pushed him over and made him fall over, causing him to hit a chair. He fell over, almost getting knocked out but he didn't; he _couldn't_. The kid, who had pushed him, now was laughing at him. Others joined him well the teacher had left to get something. Chris stood up, lowered his eyes and then rushed out with his stuff. He had never had something so bad as this happen to him. The boys called after him, yelling "Weak!", or "Gay!" and even, "Loser!"

It broke his heart even more.

The bullying kept going on, and with no one to turn to, Chris did something no one would be proud of. He started to cut, thinking that it would help. People said it did, and he saw no other way out. He started to drink, smoke, _anything _to get his mind off his mother's death and the bullying. His father turned into a complete drunk after his mother past on. 3 weeks after his mother's death, Chris entered the French room with a black eye. It was the class right after lunch, but the once nice teacher had left because she was having a baby. He stared at his feet.

His grades were falling.

The once great brilliant mind was now nothing more than a druggie. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about anything. Chris sat quietly; glad to know that school would be over soon. Sadly, he had French double so he'd be there for the rest of the day. He sat in the corner when someone threw something at him and it was a piece of paper. He didn't need to look at it to know that it was telling him yet again to kill himself. It was just the usual.

Once school ended, Chris went home. He found his dad passed out on the ground. What he didn't know however was that his father was dead...

However, when his dad didn't come around, Chris called 911. His father, John, was dead. The young boy stood there shocked because he lost everything. First his mother...now his father? What did the world want from him? Chris went into his room, locking himself away in there for 3 days before he was taken away by the cops so he could be taken care of. His French teacher said she would take him in since he had no family that wanted him.

He sat quickly in the sit beside Mr. Moore who was Mrs. Moore's husband who was his French teacher. "Kelly tells me you're one of her best students..." Mr. Moore said. Chris didn't reply. "Do you like French?" again, no reply. "Uh...why don't you just call me Leo?"

"Chris." Chris said simply, but when he spoke, his voice was rough and everyone could tell that he had been crying.

Leo looked over at the teen sitting beside him, and he sighed heavily. "Chris, I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents."

Chris only nodded, and then, they were at the Moore's house.

~xXx~

"Chris! You're finally here!" Kelly, his teacher smiled brightly at him and then she was hugging him. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up, I was busy with Bailey." Bailey was a young baby girl that was only a few days old. Chris waved his hand in reply, and then Kelly brought him upstairs. "Here's your room, I'm sorry I couldn't clean it up better but I was busy...I hope everything is okay."

She left him alone yet again and for the first real time, Chris let himself cry.

~xXx~

It was the day. He was going to say good bye to his dad well he was buried beside his mother. He stood in a black tux well they buried his dad. He had said good bye, and once Kelly and Leo gave him room, he fell to his knees in front of the graves. He covered his eyes as he grieved for his parents. They were gone. It was finally sinking in...He would never come home to see his mom ever again. She was dead and now, so was his dad.

"WHY!?" He shouted out, as he broke completely. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!?"

He wanted to stab himself, just end it then. People gave him sad looks but it never made anything better. He could tell that they pitied him and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his mom and dad back. His world was shattering completely...and then things got worse. When did things ever go good for him? He wondered.

"Yo, look, it's the weak link!" someone shouted.

Chris weakly looked over, his eyes red and for a moment, there was hope. Would they take the pain away? Would they kill him? _Please do... _Chris thought. The group of boys neared him, and as he stood up, he kept his fists by his side as he got ready. He never thought that he would have to live through this.

"Hey weakling. What are you doing here? Crying over your dead mommy and daddy?" They laughed at him.

Chris did everything he could not to snap at them, he didn't think it was right to pick on him like that. He wasn't going to let them pick on him... then... The boys started a bully circle around him, pushing him around and causing him to bruise. He closed his eyes tightly and then, when he thought it couldn't get worse... the boys threw a rock at him and tackled him first to the ground. One held him down well another beat him up with a rock...

He couldn't cover his face as they beat him up. He broke when someone yelled at them, wondering what they were doing and then...his bullies were gone. Chris was left in the mud; face bloody and he knew his nose was broken... His body was bruised and he hoped that he could finally die. The person who scared his bullies off was Leo. Leo ran over towards him and helped him up. "Holy shit," he whispered. "Chris, what happened? What did those boys _do_?"

He stayed quiet because he knew that his voice would never work again. He was just a beat up face. Once he was home, Chris took a sweater as he pulled it on. Kelly and Leo tried to get him to talk, the cops came to talk to him but Chris said nothing. It was maybe 3 weeks later before Chris got to go back to school. He stayed in corners now. He never spoke and he stayed away from his bullies. One day however, a little girl ran up to him.

She smiled at him though Chris' face would forever be ugly, and he felt like she helped. The little girl, however, looked a little beat up too with her brown hair messy and some kind of red stuff in it...blood! "Holy shit," Chris cursed softly, his voice horse and weak. "A...are you okay?"

She nodded, "Of course I am!" She grinned widely. "I'm Sally! Will you play with me?" Sally pulled Chris away into the woods. "Let's go play with Mr. S.! He's so fun!"

Chris didn't know who this Mr. S. was, but he couldn't say no to the little girl. Once they were in the middle of _nowhere_, Sally let go of his hand and then a tall dark figure showed up. The thing showed itself and then, Chris saw it. It had no face! Sally ran towards the figure, jumping into his arms. "Mr. S.!" She grinned.

The young teen stood frozen in place, and that was the first time he met Slender Man...

Chris ended up changing more and more, he went crazy. No one noticed till it was too late... what threw him over though was when Kelly, Leo and Bailey were all killed in a car crash. His heart broke and he pulled a hoody over his head. He sat against a tree, waiting for death to take him. That is when however, when Slender Man showed his face. Chris didn't fight the slender person as he entered him. He only looked over weakly. The Slender Man also had someone with him. At first, Chris thought it was Sally till the person walked over towards him. It was a boy with brown hair and a mask over his face.

The mask was all white but with two eyes; that was black and the lips. The boy stared at him and then held out his hand for Chris to show something in his hand...it was some kind of mask too but it was like a ski mask. Chris looked at him strangely. "Will you be my Hoodie to my Masky?" the boy asked.

"Hoodie...Masky..." Chris said in a whisper.

The masked boy nodded. "I'm Masky, and you're my Hoodie. Master has already said it is to be done. You have lived through hell and now, we are here to take you away. Away from the pain. Away from it all." Masky said.

"Really?" Chris whispered. Masky nodded. Chris took the ski mask from Masky, and then looked down at it and then at Masky. Masky nodded his head, and then... Chris became Hoodie for the first time...

And from that moment on, there was no broken Chris anymore, it was only Hoodie. Masky and Hoodie... Hoodie left a small stone and a note on his parents', Kelly's, Leo's and little Bailey's graves to say his final good bye to them. It was like saying the final good bye to his life...now, now he was finally completely Hoodie.

_**...The End...**_

Should I do Masky's story too? Just comment to let me know! And it would mean the world to me if you hearted... :)


End file.
